


Innocence

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [8]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans has tried to keep Papyrus’ innocence during each run. This time he has failed.
Relationships: Sans/Papyrus
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 27





	Innocence

  
  
Sans tries so hard to keep his brother’s innocence, to keep him pure. However the world above was no so forgiving.

  
  
Immoral behaviour was everywhere on the surface, that it was only a matter of time before it poisons Papyrus beautiful natural.  
  
It was disheartening to see his loving and kind brother sees what reality was really like. And almost heartbreaking to sees his brother display some of the disgusting traits. 

  
  
It was happening. 

  
  
No. It happened.

  
  
This run, Papyrus had lost his innocence. 

  
  
“WELL BROTHER! HOW WAS IT?” Papyrus asks in a fearful manner, dreading any bad remark from his beloved Sans.  
  
”*it was great bro.” Sans chocks out, keeping a relaxed and easy-going appearance, while inside was screaming, “just like you... but bro. ya really should only kiss ya soulmate on the teeth.”  
  
Papyrus blinks. Then just stares with a blank expression for a moment. Before laughing out loud.

  
  
”OH BROTHER! YOU REALLY ARE SO INNOCENT!” Papyrus said not in an unkind way, but in a loving one, “THAT ONLY HAPPENS IN STORIES! NO ONE WAITS FOR THEIR SOULMATE FOR KISSES! THEY KISS! THEY KISS WHOEVER THEIR DATE MATE AT THAT TIME!”

  
  
Sans sighs, his worst fears having been realized.


End file.
